After the kiss
by rockstar87
Summary: Well i Know people have done this but i had to wright more/after the kiss, because the scene kinda juat ended with kurt and blaine making out in the episode soooo ya. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and its better that i make it sound. IT IS NOW EDITED!


******I had to write this, I know other people have but it's just after the Klaine kiss, and how it just kinda ended, them making out... sooooo yah!**  
**I OWN NOTHINING IF I DID THERE WOULD BE ALOT MORE KLAINE**  
**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) Thank you to my close friend for editing this!**  
I knew I had to tell or show Kurt how I felt about him, and I was going to do it now.  
"So why did you pick me to sing the duet with you?" Kurt asked me.  
"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are.' I have been looking for you forever." I quickly paused and put my hand on his.  
"Watching you do Black Bird this week- that was the moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt, and this duet was just an excuse to spend more time with you." I explained to him. I then knew this was my time, and it was now or never and... Well, I chose now. I leaned in, parted my lips, and kissed him. I could tell he wasn't expecting that, but it sure didn't stop him from kissing me back. He parted his lips, and for the first time our tongues touched. The kiss was full of love and passion, and I never wanted it to end, but I pulled away to catch my breath.  
"We should practise." I said to Kurt.  
"I thought we were" He replied back, still trying to catch his breath. We both leaned in, and I crushed my lips against his. He parted his lips and our tongues touched again. I knew he was new at all this, but there was no way I could have told he was. We pulled away to catch our breath.  
"Kurt, you know it is regionals, maybe we should practise" I said. He gave me a kind of _'Oh,_ _please'_ look.  
"Blaine, you're already perfect at every song I have ever heard you sing." He objected. "You're amazing at singing, the last thing you need to do is even _think_ about practise."  
This time it was Kurt who leand towards me and began our kiss. Our bodies were so close to each other's, and the kiss was filled with so much love. It felt so good, but everything was so overwhelming at the same time. Now Kurt was practically sitting on my lap kissing me, and I had my hands rubing the sides of his hips. I really hoped nobody caught us in here, I mean we were making out in the school. I started kissing up his neck towards his ear.  
"I'm so glad I figured out how much I love you" I whispered in his ear.  
"Me too." Kurt replied back, before pulling my head back up to his lips for another kiss. Right there I knew I had done the right thing in kissing him. I could tell this was the start of something good. Our lips only parted when we needed air, my hands were now running through his hair and he was rubbing his all over my sides. After about 10 more minutes of kisses and touches, I slowly pulled away.  
"Maybe we should actually practise now. I really don't want to get caught here." I told Kurt.  
"Yeah, maybe we should." He said back. After we had run through our songs a few times, David and Wes found us.  
"So, how's practise?" Wes asked  
"Um, it's good, I'm having a great time with Kurt." I replied, but I kind of stumbled over my words.  
"Blaine, you're blushing a lot right now." David observed. This time Kurt stepped in for me.  
"Practise is going great right now, and Blaine is just amazing, as always." He winked at me after he said this.  
We talked to Wes and David a bit more, but they left soon. We practised for about twenty more minutes. After we had stoped practising, I leaned in and gave Kurt a passionate kiss, then pulled away so I could talk.  
"Hey, you know I could really go for a coffee right now, and if you come with me I would be happy to call it our first offical date." I flashed him with my most charming smile. Kurt leaned in and kissed me one more time, andI parted my lips to deepen the kiss. Kurt pulled away and just smiled at me.  
"I would love to come Blaine." Kurt responded, and after all that happened, I knew that this was the start of my happily ever after.**  
****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**  
**I really hope you liked it!**  
**And please tell me if i should wight another/more chapters, you're opinion means a lot to me. And please tell what i can improve on too!**

******:)**

******I LUV REVIEWS BTW...**


End file.
